Terra's New Life
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: When Trigon was banished by Raven, what if when all the humans, including Terra, were free from there stony prisons? What if Terra never really lost her memory, and wanted to get a new life? Follow Terra as she wanders earth, trying to get a new life, experience new adventures, and lives her life without the titans. But Beastboy is not going to loose Terra again. AU


**Well everyone, here is another Teen Titans fanfic about Terra. This girl is so interesting that I have to write stories about her. This is not a one-shot, but if it was I would say so in the summary, so yep this is a full story on Terra fitting in with the rest of world. I hope everyone will enjoy this, and if you don't, you're loss XD. And if someone feels like flaming this story, it will be removed if it is an anonymous person and if a person that flames this story has an actual pen name, I will ignore the flame, or block you, like I said in my profile, depends on how many swear words are in it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Terra was walking down the street of jump city. She still had no idea on how she managed to escape her stone prison but now that she has, she might as well deal with it.

After Terra got out of the cave she once in prisoned her self in, she went back up to the city. Since Slade was gone, the suit he gave her would no longer be "a part of her" as Slade had stated, so it was easy to ditch the suit. However, she had no money to buy any clothing, plus what if the citizens still thought that she was a criminal? Terra knew better then to challenge authorities without causing a scene and getting her self on a wanted poster.

She then decided to do what she never thought she would all her life until she was an adult. She needed to get a job.

She wondered around the city looking for and "Help Wanted" signs. She got an uneasy feeling when the people she was passing by looked at her with A face that said "Why is she wearing that ridiculous suit, is it Halloween already?!". She then got really embarrassed when two girls were laughing at her while passing by.

This is another reason why she could not stay in a city that long, they always think they are more civilized then other people.

Terra just ignored all the confused and weird faces she was given.

She then knew where she could get a job at. The place where she and Beastboy had there first "date"at. Terra blushed at the thought, she really liked Beastboy, but she could not go back to the titans, not now, she needed to get a new life where she would no longer live in violence anymore, it was time for a change.

Terra went to the restaurant that was called "Bens". This was one of her best spots to go to for food and especial pie. However, she was not there to eat, she was there for work.

Once Terra was in the Restaurant, she was greeted by the waitress that she knew for a long time.

"Hello Pam" ( I think that is her name) Terra said.

"Hi Terra" Pam greeted.

"Uhh..Terra? What in the world are you wearing?" Pam Asked.

"Um... It's a long story, anyway I wanted to see if I could apply for a job here, see if I can get some cash" Terra explained.

"Hmm, well we do need a new person here to help us with the cash register, plus it pays a lot" Pam implied.

"How much are we talking about?" Terra asked, wanting to know how much she would be getting.

"About 50 dollars a week" Pam said (totally guessing on how much she is getting, so if you are a cashier in any kinda place, I am just going to go for 50 dollars).

"I'll take it!" Terra exclaimed, happy that she would be getting that much money.

"Ok, I just need you to fill out some papers, and you will start tomorrow" Pam Stated.

"Ok" Terra said. After a few minutes of filling out some papers, Terra had finally got a job. She could finally start over and get a new life. But there are things that Terra will have to face to get a new life.

* * *

**_Was it good? Please tell me in the reviews, and please don't flame, oh and if there are any constructive critics out there, please tell me you're opinions, see ya guys._**


End file.
